


you had a speech, youre speechless, love slipped beyond your reaches

by scsasimms



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scsasimms/pseuds/scsasimms
Summary: just my ideal simmosa endgame <3
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you had a speech, youre speechless, love slipped beyond your reaches

context : amy has come back to st louis for her brother and mateos wedding, and shes outside cloud 9 helping pick up some things, idk i havent really thought it out.

jonah hauled the boxes across the concrete, the rain was soaking his dark hair and his cheeks, the cold breeze making his face icy. on the opposite side of the cardboard stood amy sosa, the girl he'd loved since he first set eyes on her. but she wasn't his, and every time she glanced his way he was reminded of this fact. he was sure that she was over him already, but he was far from recovered. every second of his days, nothing else was on his mind except amelia sosa. he craved her caramel skin more than anything he had ever wanted. but here they were, a spinster and a bachelor. the only thing between them- a soaking cardboard box; stuffed with picture frames and decorations. 60 centimetres was all that kept him from holding her in a passionate embrace and kissing her with all the love he had to give.

'so is that the last one?' she queried.  
'yeah, i think so.' he replied awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact.  
amy sighed. 'look, you don't have to keep working here any longer. i know you're just staying to make it seem like i wasn't the reason you stayed so long'  
'yeah well there's not many places looking to hire a business school dropout who spent the last six years in retail all because of a girl' he instantly regretted the sassy demeanour in which he spoke.  
'wow, so now i'm the reason you've got nothing to do in life?' she replied defensively, matching his tone.  
'no that's not what i meant-  
'you know what? you screwed up my life pretty bad too. i only divorced adam because i fell for you. if you never came here my kids would still have a dad at home' she interjected  
jonah let out an exasperated laugh. 'no one asked you to divorce adam. you made that choice on your own, you werent happy even before i got here so dont go blaming your divorce on me.'

amy didnt know what to say, and for a second they stood silently in the pouring rain and everything felt calm.

jonah broke the silence.  
'i.. i spent six years working in retail because i was and still am in love with you amy. and at this point, i dont think I'm ever going to get over you.'

'who says i don't still love you jonah?'

'maybe the way that you left me with little to no warning. i was ready to propose and you left me. i think that's a pretty telltale sign that we weren't on the same page romantically.'

'shut up'

'what?'

before he could process what he just said, her lips pressed against his. her touch was electric, and as their passion mixed with the rain, shockwaves ran through his body, from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his feet. their lips intertwined in a tender array of romance, lust and love. he ran his fingers through her silky espresso hair, just as he longed to for months and months on end. once again she was in his arms, and once again, she was his.


End file.
